


Illusion

by AzMoAn



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: This isn't the best quality, but I wanted to supply this ship with some angst.I wanted to end the story with one final sentence, but it never sounded good enough, so I ended it without that. Maybe I'll add a second chapter with Scarlet's point of view.





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wilted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378312) by [Lonessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonessa/pseuds/Lonessa). 



This couldn't be happening. This-What was happening in front of her-couldn't be happening. Her illusion should have held up. Why did it fail her?

"Nyx?" Scarlet was staring at her. Those green eyes that she loved were wide and filled with shock. His voice, usually filled with some kind of kindness and confidence that only Team SSSN could have, was now shaking and unsure. His hand was reaching for his cutlass, and while she was sure she could beat him, she didn't want to fight. And neither did considering how slow he was reaching for his weapon.

If there was anything she regretted about not having a voice, it was that she couldn't explain herself to Scarlet right now. She'd open her mouth but nothing came out, and then she'd shut it quickly so nobody noticed her vain attempts at communication.

"Scarlet get back." Yang said readying her gauntlets. Next to her. It hurt seeing someone who she'd grown close to turn on her so quickly. And she couldn't even blame the blonde either. She had almost killed her on the train. She didn't see any hesitation in Yang's eyes. She saw Mercury shift to protect Ruby in case a fight actually happened. Ruby didn't even seem like she was paying attention. She just stared blankly with betrayal and confusion clear on her face.

 _You're evil now_. _They aren't friends_. Neo reminded herself. _Just leave and get to the hideout_. Neo opened her parasol and held it out in front of her in a taunting manner. A smirk appeared on her face and she winked at the group of huntsmen in training and her colleagues. It'd worked on Yang before. It might work again. The blonde glared at her, though she seemed to be hesitating to attack. Neo moved the parasol to the side and made a kissy face while pretending to blow a kiss at them. Something that Nyx did when playing with Yang. That did it.

The illusion stayed up even as the ice cream woman ran away from the enraged blonde who was screaming as she flew towards the illusion. When she heard the sound of the illusion shattering like glass, she didn't look back and ran faster.

* * *

 

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to be found out so easily." Cinder's calm voice revealed no anger or disappointment. Instead it seemed like interest in the failure. "However, it did give us a bit more credibility, even if we had to give them "Nyx's" things so they could investigate it." Neo resisted the urge to show any outward emotion.

"And you allowed Mercury to get closer to his target. By the time Beacon falls, that girl will no longer be a thorn in my side." Neo looked up just to see the glow in Cinder's eyes fading. The meaning behind Cinder's words was not lost on Neo, even if the ice cream woman wasn't paying full attention.

 _If only you focused on your henchmen a little bit more_. Neo thought bitterly. _You might notice Merc having second thoughts about your plan_. But these were words that she'd never say to Cinder. She'd seen what Cinder could do-she'd been there when Roman was threatened. Maybe she was as much a gambler and Roman was and knew what bets to take. Or she was a dirty coward that couldn't choose what to do. Running from Cinder guaranteed death for either her and Roman-that was something Cinder had established when the partnership began.

 _There are some bets you just don't take_. Roman's words echoed in her mind. She began to walk away from Cinder and begin the second part of her plan. Mercury and Yang's fight would be soon. She had to be ready to get him out of the stadium. Something shifted in her pocket.

 _I thought I didn't have any_ -Neo stared at the cestus that she'd forgotten. On it was a small slip of paper.

_I hope you do well in the next round, Nyx. I'll be cheering for you.  
~Scarlet_

There was more written on the paper but Neo's vision was growing blurry with tears. She wanted to keep this note with the last words she'd hear from Scarlet to Nyx. She wanted to keep it so she could remember him. But she couldn't. This letter was for Nyx Peridot, and Nyx didn't exist. She never had. She'd been a tool that was used to keep up an illusion of friendship. Neo ripped the paper up and tossed it to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best quality, but I wanted to supply this ship with some angst.  
> I wanted to end the story with one final sentence, but it never sounded good enough, so I ended it without that. Maybe I'll add a second chapter with Scarlet's point of view.


End file.
